


Golden Opportunities

by evanelric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Violence, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: King Hanzo rewards his favourite General.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).



> Kess was sad, so I honked her tonk. u_u

Hanzo, a loose robe belted around his waist, lounges on his throne. Genji, clad in jewels and piercings and a sheer loincloth, sits in his lap. Hanzo knows that the light slanting through the room at this hour hits the dias just so. Renders his sheer robe nearly translucent. Glitters off the jewelry adorning his brother’s frame. Catches on the piercing in Genji’s navel and the two in his nipples, the delicate chain connecting them, shifting with each breath he takes.

At the base of the dias Gabriel, the brutally effective General Reyes, holds a man tight against his bare chest. The man is sobbing, tears and snot running down his face and into his mouth. He clutches at Gabriel’s arm where it forms an iron band from under one arm across the man’s torso to the opposite shoulder.

Hanzo nods, and Gabriel draws his blade across the man’s throat as he scrabbles, his pleads turning to choked gurgles. The blood gushes briefly, then the flow steadies as it pours down his neck, soaking into his shirt. Gabriel drops the body when he feels the wet warmth on his arm, as Hanzo has trained him to do. Hanzo watches, pleased, as the blood pools out across the marble.

He watches the slow glide of crimson obscuring the veins running through the white of the floor for a few breaths, before Genji shifts in Hanzo's lap. Just slightly, just enough to catch Hanzo’s attention. He places a hand on Genji’s thigh to calm him. Hanzo knows his cock is growing firm, pressing insistently against his brother’s ass. Genji has endured worse discomfort while being displayed by Hanzo’s whim, however, and so he will again.

The red creeps a bit farther, the sunlight just shining off the leading edge of the growing puddle. Genji adjusts his seating again, incidentally grinding his ass more firmly against Hanzo’s lap. Hanzo frowns, because Genji hasn’t been so undisciplined in years. Not since Hanzo first lifted the bloody crown from their father’s body and placed it upon his own head.

Perhaps Genji is eager for Gabriel to receive the next part of his reward. Hanzo runs his hand across Genji's stomach to tease his erection, and Genji lets out a whimper and squirms again. When Hanzo’s hand creeps under his loincloth, however, Genji’s cock is soft. Curious.

Hanzo runs his hand back over Genji's stomach. Feels how his breath is shallow and carefully paced. Feels how Genji tenses as he rests his hand on the flesh, and realises the cause. His eyes still tracing the now-honey slow expansion of the life across the floor, Hanzo lets an equally slow smile steal across his face as he presses _just so_ against his brother’s swollen bladder _._

Genji lets out a little cry, but in the vast throne room, empty save for the three of them, it shatters the silence like glass. Genji can’t help curling in on himself, just a little. Gabriel’s eyes are boring into them from the other side of the mess on the floor, unmindful of the blood licking at his bare toes. Hanzo strokes the flesh of Genji’s stomach, softly, so softly, and revels in the way his brother’s fists clench as he tries to control himself.

“Our beloved General. Come here, won’t you?” Hanzo’s voice is slow and smooth, creeping through the air like blood on marble. Gabriel raises his fist to his chest and bows his head in response. He stalks through the blood, stepping unconcernedly over the corpse. “Kneel,” Hanzo commands. Gabriel sinks to his one knee, a picture of supplication before his King.

Hanzo slides his hands to Genji’s hips and down his legs. Traces his thumbs down the inside of Genji’s thighs until they reach his knees. Genji’s breathing catches as Hanzo’s hands pull his legs apart, but he doesn’t resist the gentle pressure. “Our brother is having some difficulties, General. Would you be a dear, and hold him just so, while We render assistance?”

Gabriel’s hands are thick and broad, even larger than Hanzo’s own, but Hanzo’s flesh is milky and pristine. Gabriel’s hands are rough, callused, and covered in scars. They swallow Genji’s delicate knees beneath their palms. Make the unmarked skin of his thighs shine even more bright and pale in the sunlight with the contrast.

Hanzo brushes a hand over Gabriel’s cheek and graces him with a smile before he turns his attention back to his brother. He admires the flush on Genji’s cheeks and the way he bites his lip and his brow furrows when Hanzo once again caresses his stomach.

“Come now, Genji, are you going to play coy now? I thought you liked the attention?” He murmurs in Genji’s ear, watching as Gabriel listens, “Decorated and displayed on my lap like the treasure you are, to be shown off at my bidding.” As he speaks, Hanzo gently rubs circles into Genji’s belly, watching the blush creep farther across Genji’s face. Over his ears. Down his neck.

Hanzo places a kiss on Genji’s ear and cards his other hand through Genji’s hair. Holds his brother’s head back against his shoulder so he can watch the movement of his hand over flesh. The way Genji twitches as his breath stutters in and out of his lungs.

“Would you deny me this, little brother?” And Genji, sweet Genji, is unfazed by the reminder of their relationship, but the momentary clench of Gabriel’s hands on his knees creates a tremor in Genji that carries all the way through to Hanzo. He lets the pleasure slide into his voice like a blade into skin as he wields this reaction against Gabriel.

“I would see you shake apart, brother, always, and in all ways. I have had you on your back. Over furniture. In my lap like this. Always at my pleasure. Do you not want to please your King? Your _anija_?” Gabriel’s hands do not twitch again, but the pressure of his fingers in Genji’s flesh will leave bruises. Gabriel’s breathing is carefully measured, his loose pants tenting over his cock as he grows hard.

Genji is panting. Sweat has begun to bead on his brow and the back of his neck. Hanzo presses more insistently on his stomach and his legs twitch, trying to close reflexively, before Gabriel adjusts his grip to compensate. Hanzo tuts disapproval.

“Just this morning, you were so eager to be given as a reward. You dressed yourself in fine jewels and chains. Lined your eyes with kohl and painted your lips. All this, to make yourself into a gift worthy of being presented by a King. And now you shy away when the moment comes.” Hanzo massages Genji’s stomach again, relishes in how Genji’s kohl is beginning to run down his face, carried by the tears leaking from his eyes despite how he’s clenching his lids closed. As if screwing up his face will aid him in his efforts elsewhere.

“Don’t you want to show Our Gabriel how good you can be for Us, Genji?” Genji lets out a low, wordless moan, and presses his forehead into the side of Hanzo’s neck. His breath comes in hot, fast puffs over Hanzo’s chest. Gabriel’s eyes are darting between Genji’s face and the loincloth covering his groin.

Hanzo slowly, gradually increases the pressure of his fingers on Genji's stomach. Uses the hand on Genji’s head to turn his face away so Hanzo can turn his own and whisper in Genji’s ear. He pitches his voice just loud enough that Gabriel can hear him over Genji’s panting breaths.

"Be a good boy for Daddy and let go." No sooner do the words leave his lips than Genji sobs like he's been stabbed and begins to piss himself. The gauzy material over his cock directs the stream down, soaking warm and wet into Hanzo's lap, running down the throne, pooling on the floor and soaking into the knees of Gabriel's pants.

Genji is flushed and shaking and crying and sweating, and he's squirming again in mortification. His thighs are straining where Gabriel is pushing his knees farther apart to work himself in closer to the apex of Genji’s thighs. Hanzo can hear the splashing of urine still dripping off the chair, even over Genji’s shuddering, heaving breathing and quiet sobs, and the sodden slide and quiet splash of Gabriel's knees as he shifts across the floor.

Genji, pinned as he is between Hanzo and Gabriel, can't do anything but try to hide his face. Hanzo gently grabs one of Genji’s wrists as his other hand continues to press and massage Genji's stomach.

“There's my sweet boy, so good for me,” croons Hanzo. Gabriel's fingers are flexing on Genji's knees, almost bruisingly hard, as he stares, transfixed and rapturous, at the way the fabric is clinging to Genji’s flaccid cock, his thighs, and when Genji shifts, uncomfortably wet, the sound Gabriel lets out is _broken._

Hanzo trails his hand down Genji's abdomen, fingers trailing through the wet before hovering in front of Gabriel's mouth, and Hanzo tuts.

“Ah, I'm so sorry, pet. Next time I'll let you closer first,” Hanzo murmurs. “Would you like to clean up my boy?”

Gabriel lets out a broken, desperate sound that bears only the faintest resemblance to the word _please_ but Hanzo relents and presses his fingers to Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel takes each one in his mouth, laving each digit with his tongue before Hanzo slides his hand around Gabriel's head and presses his face to the mess at Genji's groin.

Genji’s face is burning with shame, his body caught between Gabriel's mouth and Hanzo's words of praise for them both. Genji knows his place is here, Hanzo has made sure of it, and they both already know this will happen again, and again, and again, as many times as Genji’s King, his anija, his _daddy,_ wants it to.


End file.
